Pido perdón a todos y perdono a todo el mundo
by aless.k
Summary: <html><head></head>"No tengo nada. No sabéis lo que es eso. Y no lo hago porque habéis dejado de quererles, si no porque le quiero más a ella. Lo hago porque mi vinculo con ella es más fuerte que con ustedes. lamento dejar una huella indeleble."</html>


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese momento, Natsuki miraba a Nao de diferente forma, la miraba así desde que ella había venido a verle la noche pasada. Hace un par de meses atrás que no le veía. En aquel comedor nos encontrábamos ella y yo tomando el té, en eso Nao aparto la mirada de aquella fotografía tratando de mirarme y entrecerrando los parpados soltó un suspiro quedándose absorta ¿en que? ¿en ella misma? ¿en el pasado? ¿acaso trataba de permanecer calmada aun cuando se le notaba aquella ira que le hacia fruncir el entrecejo e inflar el pecho?

Ella quiere ocultar la insatisfacción de mi decisión, cree que no me doy cuenta de que finge no estar desesperada, decepcionada o triste, pero a mi ya no me pueden mentir, conozco perfectamente las señales, veo sus ojos estar parpadeando muy constantemente y es que quiere evitar soltar las lagrimas, ha permanecido en silencio gran parte de su visita y es que no puede desprenderse de aquel nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta.

Formo una mueca lo mas parecido a las sonrisas que antes le ofrecía, ella se levanta dirigiéndose al dormitorio donde se encuentra su equipaje, cuando mis ojos ya no la visualizan no puedo evitar el rememorar viejos tiempos donde eramos adolescentes y todo parecía más sencillo, fácil, donde los únicos problemas que enfrentábamos era entre nosotras mismas

-"no te vallas" - le digo en voz baja - "no me dejes..." - me levanto tomándole de su muñeca cuando pasa a mi lado - "te necesito..." - por un momento olvido que día es mañana - "...te lo ruego"

-"tengo que irme kuga... perdoname, se que te dejo con tu peor pesadilla... Tú misma"

-"¿te parezco cobarde?"

-"no Natsuki... solo me pareces infeliz" - me da un abrazo como no queriendo irse - "volveré en dos días, vas a estar bien ¿verdad?" - menciona como pregunta pero es más un ruego - "¿me esperaras hasta entonces?"

-"no te preocupes, solo estaré sola mañana" - le digo despidiendola en la puerta

-"a Fujino le hubiera gustado por lo menos que lloraras" - suelta al subirse en el taxi

Estando ya sola me dirijo a lo que fue nuestra habitación, ha permanecido cerrada desde que me dejaste. Hace una semana volví de la clínica y lo primero que me dijo Mai es que habían hecho unos cambios, sacaron todas mis cosas y las metieron en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras todos tus retratos y tus cosas fueron acomodadas en nuestra habitación. Hoy por primera vez, después de dos meses que voy a entrar. Al estar adentro puedo percibir perfectamente tu presencia en todas estas cosas, puedo ver la aquella fotografía donde me abrazas por la espalda ¿Recuerdas cuando la tomaron? Fue Hace cuatro años, esa tarde te pedí que fueras mi novia. Aquí también permanece toda tu ropa, Reito no deja de insistir de que debería de donar tu ropa, pero no creo estar preparada todavía, aunque mañana sera un nuevo día. Me acerco al tocador y abro la pequeña caja pintada de violeta donde guardabas tus joyas, me es inevitable ver aquel anillo de plata, fue el sello de nuestro compromiso aunque no fue nada oficial pero ahí tú y yo nos unimos para siempre y así sera... siempre.

Mañana es 19 de diciembre, mañana es tu cumpleaños y mañana serán dos meses que no estas conmigo, pero no te preocupes creo saber cual sera mi regalo.

Debo confesar que no he hecho limpieza desde que llegue y como se que no te gusta la suciedad empiezo a sacudir toda la casa, lo primero que hago es tirar todas las latas de alcohol, voy a la cocina y veo que Nao dejo comida preparada, me sorprende no haber tenido hambre en esta semana que estuve sola, hoy vamos a tener una cena muy especial. creo que finalmente he decidido acomodar todas nuestras cosas tal y como estaban, coloco todos los retratos, acomodo mis cosas en nuestra habitación, coloco mi ropa alado de la tuya y ahora en realidad vuelve a ser el hogar que recuerdo.

Afuera ya ha obscurecido, miro el reloj y ya son las Ocho de la noche, me acuerdo que debo tomar dos pastillas de AROPAX, creo que Youko estará feliz porque gracias a su medicamento vuelvo a tener un poco de energía y animo, gracias a ello he logrado limpiar nuestro hogar. Shizuru, en dos horas sera tu cumpleaños, recuerdo que hace un año empezamos el festejo desde las cero horas del 19 de diciembre, aquella noche hicimos el amor ¿te acuerdas? y es que ese año tenias que ir a un viaje de trabajo por lo que dijiste que teníamos que aprovechar las horas que nos quedaban antes que tu vuelo saliera, yo recuerdo que unos días antes me enoje porque en realidad lo quería pasar contigo, pero tu prometiste que este año lo pasaríamos juntas.

Se que es tarde pero debo de llamar a algunas personas, si no lo hago de seguro estarán mañana a primera hora frente a la puerta,marco el primer numero y espero solo dos tonos cuando ella responde. Mikoto esta algo molesta, me reclama el no haberle abierto la puerta hace tres días y el que no le contestara las llamadas, ahora ha madurado lo puedo notarlo en su voz y de igual forma puedo notar su preocupación.

-"¿y porque has llamado tarde?"

-"no lo se... solo quería saber si estamos bien"

-"Natsuki, sabes que estamos bien..." - después de eso se forma un silencio pero ella al final lo rompe - "...el problema es si tú estas bien"

-"deja de preocuparte por mi"

-"¡entonces enfrenta la realidad!"

-"la estoy enfrentando Mikoto"

-"no, no lo haces, siempre has sido cobarde y débil ¿que pretendes ahora?"

-"nada"

-"pareciera como si ahora te hubiéramos perdido completamente... he perdido a una amiga y tu solo..."

-"¿eres mi amiga? si eres mi amiga me quieres como soy y no de otro modo"

Mikoto en el fondo esta resentida conmigo, no me perdona que halla perdido esta batalla, ella siempre fue del tipo de chica que decía que para todo hay solución, que los que sufrían era porque nunca se daban la oportunidad, es por eso que se que sigue molesta conmigo, porque después de que te fuiste me perdí, me perdí y no me pude encontrar y el primer mes de tu partida Mikoto trato de hacer que llorara, que me moviera y que hablara, pero ella no pudo.

-"prométeme que pronto vendrás a casa...

-"Mikoto"

-"...vivirás conmigo, empezaremos juntas y podrás volver a escribir historias"

Con Mai las cosas siempre fueron diferentes, ella es la chica más amable que pude haber encontrado, de alguna manera nunca busco las palabras exactas para estar a mi lado, solo con permanecer junto a mí pude sentir su calidez. Cuando al fin toma el teléfono se sorprende que sea yo la que esta del otro lado de la linea pero se alegra, a lo lejos puedo escuchar la voz de su pequeño hijo, por lo que ella pide que Tate lo entretenga mientras conversamos. Me pregunta como me siento y le contesto la realidad, que hoy tengo más animo.

-"Nao esta preocupada por ti" - menciona ella

-"le dije que solo seria mañana"

-"ven a desayunar con nosotros mañana, tenemos mayonesa de sobra" - es una buena oferta pero no se me apetece ver a su familia

-"gracias, pero prefiero descansar"

-"no acepto un no por respuesta, si a las 9 no estas en mi casa iré a la tuya" - su voz era quebrada y melancólica

-"tranquila Mai, todo esta bien"

-"por favor Natsuki... no te atrevas"

Mai es en realidad una gran amiga, pero ella ya se a preocupado demasiado por mí, la primera persona que logre escuchar hace dos meses después de que me dieran la noticia fue a ella, de esa noche recuerdo estar en casa a obscuras con el teléfono descolgado en la mano, puedo todavía percibir el ruido de la puerta abrirse y sentir su cuerpo arrojarse a mi mientras temblaba y sus lagrimas mojar mi cuello, no se cuanto tiempo tenia en esa posición y de no ser por Mai de seguro así hubiera permanecido hasta el final.

-"¿y ahora que sigue?"

-"No lo se Tate... "

-"no te encuentras bien y creo que esta vez si comparto el temor de Mai"

-"estaré bien"

-"bien... que te gustaría hacer mañana"

-"me hubiera gustado cautivarla, volverla a enamorar, que permaneciera a mi lado... me gustaría volver en el tiempo y retenerlo"

-"Nat..."

Tate es el único amigo hombre, el es igual que yo, torpe por naturaleza, en la escuela siempre decían que por eso nosotros haríamos una pareja perfecta, pero eso no era verdad el era solo un amigo y tu serias la persona la que pronto seria elegida por mi corazón. Recuerdo que tu en un principio creías que era mi novio, le aborrecías inmensamente porque creías que por su culpa nunca llegarais a mí, pero gracias a él fue que me di cuenta que tu habías estado enamorada de mi desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"Aguanta un poco más de tiempo, ya veras que pronto ira desapareciendo, es cuestión de voluntad... solo ten paciencia"

-"¿me conocer verdad?"

-"si"

-"sabes lo que vendrá"

-"no lo hagas, hazlo por ella"

-"somos tan parecidos, pero tu tienes algo que yo perdí"

-"Natsuki"

-"te amo Tate, amo a Mai, amo a Mikoto y aunque me vuelve loca también amo a Nao... pero... Amo mil veces más a Shizuru"

¿lo sabes verdad? de las dos siempre fui yo la débil, nuestros amigos están tristes, aquella noche te estaba esperando en casa, en la mañana habíamos acordado cenar fuera de casa y yo te estaba esperando, faltaban alguna hora para que salieras de trabajar pero entro una llamada, al escuchar esas palabras sentí ahogarme, quise correr a tu lado, quise gritar, quise llorar, quise morir, pero no me pude mover, permanecí estática todo ese tiempo, después de algún momento vi a Mai a mi lado y a Tate tomándome en sus brazos e ir con Youko. Ella dijo que estaba en estado de Shock por lo que tarde una semanas en volver a hablar.

Faltan siete minutos para tu cumpleaños, subo a nuestro cuarto, escribo una nota y la dejo colgada en el espejo. ¡oh Shizuru, si supieras cuanto te extraño!, jamas en mi vida me sentí así de miserable y ahora en la soledad de nuestra habitación por fin siento las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y un ligero quejido sale de mis labios llamándote. Gracias a las pastillas que me dan un poco mas de animo puedo tomar el regalo de mi padre, aquel que pensé nunca ocupar pero ahora es aquel que me ayudara ha hacer lo que desee hace dos meses.

Escucho cada uno de mis latidos, un suspiro y falta un minuto,en una mano sostengo tu fotografía y tú anillo. treinta segundos, cierro los ojos y suena las doce campanadas.

-"feliz cumpleaños amor mio"

.

.

.

.

**_"Pido perdón a todos y perdono a todo el mundo" _**


End file.
